


A Rock and a Hard Place

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ...sort of, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unrequited Love, sex or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is, he knows he is, and so does Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble with the sentence prompts: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" and "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." To that lovely anon on tumblr who requested this~

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Chilton doesn't want to insult Hannibal, far from it. He's just surprised... and horrified. Hannibal's unexpected visit to his house was one thing. Chilton had briefly excused himself to 'use the bathroom' (rather to figure out a way to send Hannibal away) and returned to the kitchen where he'd left his guest, only to find him gone.

He was loosening his tie when he walked into his bedroom. He mentally kicked himself for not checking his driveway to see that Hannibal really had left.

"I assumed you would prefer this than your kitchen."

It's a reasonable response. Chilton shifts in his spot, the silver top of his cane tight in his grasp.

"Yes, well... I thought you and Dr. Bloom... the way you two were looking at each other the other night..."

"Nothing serious."

For a moment, Chilton doesn't move. He can't. He can only stare at Hannibal while Hannibal stares back, taking in his every move, eying his every breath. In return, his eyes scan over Hannibal's body, or what isn't under the covers. Hannibal's body is only visible from the waist-up, but the hint of bare skin under his navel makes it clear he's not wearing anything below.

The neatly folded pile of checkered suit on a chair in the corner is another giveaway, not that Chilton needs it or notices it.

Half of him wants to pinch himself in sheer excitement. Dr. Hannibal Lecter, naked in his bed. The very attractive on multiple levels Hannibal Lecter. The man Chilton spent nights wondering if he wants to _be_ him or be _in_ him, and then moments later touch himself, thinking about the latter.

The other half of him is horrified. The other half of him, the smarter half, is screaming at himself to politely decline Hannibal's advances. He believes Will Graham. He knows Hannibal Lecter is not what he seems... and perhaps that's why Hannibal is trying to seduce him now. If he rejects him, he might draw suspicion or confirm Hannibal's theories that Chilton is on to him.

The journey from the doorframe to the bed would later be fuzzy to Chilton. It was too surreal, too dreamlike to be true, he will think until he looks at himself naked in the mirror the next morning. He will be covered in welts and bite marks and bruises. He will be marked.

He will remember removing his clothes, Hannibal's eyes on him as he climbs onto the large bed. Hannibal is surprisingly gentle at first. Soft caresses that should relax him. They are somehow more menacing that way. Hannibal's gaze falls on the scar on his stomach; the mark Abel Gideon left on him.

Hannibal gingerly runs a finger down the length of it and Chilton gasps. He isn't sure he's liking the heat settling in his cock, urged on by Hannibal's sensual touches. Maybe he can still get out of it, he thinks as he sinks back against the pillows. Hannibal might be a monster, but he does respect boundaries. It would be rude not to...

Then Hannibal's mouth is on him. Chilton's eyes widen as much as his eyelids will allow him. He bucks up despite himself. He must be the stupidest man on the planet. He knows what Hannibal is and yet...

Hannibal swirls his tongue around the head then licks up the slit. The movement sends shocks of pleasure and fear up Chilton's spine. That's all it takes. It's under a minute and Chilton is already shaking and convulsing under Hannibal. Thick ropes of cum splatter over his stomach.

Chilton lays there, spent and defeated. He wanted this for so long. He's got it now. Hannibal crawls up his body to look him in the eye. There isn't much of a reaction and Chilton thinks he should be embarrassed for coming so quickly, but he's too terrified to move. Hannibal just looks at him, scrutinizing him as if this were some sort of science experiment. Chilton's stomach churns as he realizes that Hannibal's results match the hypothesis and he knows. He _knows_.

Chilton shivers. Oh god, he's next. He's next. Hannibal was toying with him. He was always toying with him.

"I know you have feelings for me, Frederick," he says, his tone simple and knowing. Almost as if he could read Chilton's mind (and for a split second Chilton considers that he actually might be able to). "I want you to tell me. You've wanted to for so long."

Hannibal leans down to softly kiss Chilton's cheek. In any other circumstance, it would be considered affectionate and sweet. Chilton blurts it out then.

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." The last part comes out as a whisper. His heart pounds against his ribcage and Chilton isn't sure which part of his statement is the culprit.

A small smile plays at Hannibal's mouth.

"I know," he says.


End file.
